Just want to know
by theoddkid
Summary: This is my first post here so it's probably not very good, but I hope you will like it! class 2-9 are on a school trip! (Yoshiki x Ayumi) ;D


**Theoddkid: Hello people! This is my first post here so it's not very good. Sorry for my bad English, it will probably be a lot of wrong spelling or grammar, since I'm from another country. Please leave a review, it would make me super happy! Just a simple Yoshiki X Ayumi fanfic, Enjoy! ;)**

Yoshiki turned his head away from the window, and to the person sitting next to him. It surprised him that Ayumi sat beside him and not Mayu, Satoshi or , but he was happy she did. Her eyes were glued to the book in her hands, and when she smiled against it, he couldn't help but blush.

Ayumi looked down in her book but her minds going another way. She thought of him, the blond boy sitting next to her. She loved him. That's why she decided to sit next to him in the bus on their way to the forest had told them they were going to. In the edge of her eye she saw Satoshi and Naomi sitting kissing each other. In her head she saw her and Yoshiki doing the same, and a small smile forming on her lips. She looked up to see Yoshiki's red face. "Why are you blushing?" She asked curiously.

Yoshiki snapped at the sound of her voice, he was sure his face turned even redder at her question. He didn't know how to answer. "No reason…" He said quickly. Would she…buy that? He started to get nervous.

Ayumi stared at him, she really started to get curious. What did he hide? "Come on! Tell me! There must be some reason." After she said that she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Her mind started to think of the impossible, that it was because of her. She liked the confused look on his face and the blushing made him cute.

Yoshiki sighed, just wishing that they could change subject, because he didn't want to confess to her, at least not now and not on a bus. "It's nothing…really!" Then he noticed her look, and just as his blush started to go away it came back. She looked…adorable. He really loved her.

Ayumi felt a blush come to her cheeks to as he stared at her. She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. She stared back, absolutely quiet, sadly their moment was interrupted by a very familiar voice. "What are you two doing?" She heard Seiko say from the seat behind her. She was a bit disappointed Seiko had just interrupted their moment. "Just talking." She answered quickly.

Yoshiki closed his eyes when he heard Seiko's voice. He didn't really know what to say, he wasn't even sure what they were doing himself. But when Ayumi spoke he started to blush again, he just felt stupid, of course they were just talking. "Yeah, just talking…Why?"

Ayumi didn't take her eyes of Seiko, as she was really mad at her for destroying their moment. She snapped when Yoshiki spoke, and started to blush too. "Both of you were blushing, so I wondered what was going on! Oh! Look, now you're both blushing again!" Seiko said, Ayumi had to say something before the situation became odder. "We're not!" She don't know why she said that, she didn't want to argue with Seiko right now, wanted to focus on Yoshiki.

Yoshiki wished he could just go and hide somewhere when he heard Seiko say they were both blushing, but pleased that he wasn't alone, he knew he was blushing, and when Ayumi said they weren't, Yoshiki couldn't help but giggle a bit at her bright red face, but quiet so the girls couldn't hear him. He turned around and closed his eyes and just tried to ignore Seiko.

Ayumi tried to calm herself down, and just as she was going to tell Seiko to leave them alone the bus stopped and she heard 's voice. "Okay! We're here! Everyone get off the bus!" Ayumi felt relief as Seiko ran towards the exit. She waited until everyone else were out of the bus. Then she stood up and grabbed her bag with one hand, and her other hand grabbed Yoshiki's without a second thought.

Yoshiki saw everyone leave the bus, and when Ayumi rose from her seat, he did the same. He took his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Then he turned around and was just about to start walking, as Ayumi grabbed his hand. He started to blush once again and he felt his heart start to beat faster. Then he returned the favor and squeezed her hand lightly, it was so soft. Then he looked at her with a small smile on his face. He became all warm when she gave him a smile in return. After that he started to lead her out of the bus to reunite with the rest of their class.

They had been in the forest for two hours now, and Yoshiki was pretty tired, there was a meadow a few minutes away, but he decided to wait for the bus that would be here in an hour. Then Ayumi caught eyes, she was walking towards Mayu which wasn't odd, they always talked to each other about everything. He started to think about her hand, it was so soft, and at that moment everything felt perfect. He wondered why she did that, she couldn't really…like him? Could she? He wanted it to be true, he wanted to be with her. He loved her. He thought that, what if he just walked to her now and confessed his feelings for her. But as quickly as the thought came up in his head, it disappeared. It was the thought of rejection that pushed it away. He didn't want to ruin their friendship because of his feelings towards her. If she didn't have the same feelings towards him, she wouldn't want to talk to him ever again, and that would hurt much more then to pretend the feelings weren't there.

As Ayumi walked towards Mayu she took a quick look at Yoshiki. He sat on a stone alone, and she could clearly see that he was thinking about something. She turned to look at Mayu again, she really needed to talk to her about something. She knew she could trust Mayu, and she was always able to help her. Now Mayu stood just in front of her, and looked her in the eyes. "Hi Mayu, could we talk for a moment? Private?" She asked her and now she was waiting for an answer she already knew.

Mayu looked at her friend as she spoke to her, she wondered what wanted to talk about, it wasn't odd that she wanted to talk to her alone, after all, they were best friends, and she would never deny her friends, especially not Ayumi. "Hi…Of course we can talk! I know a place, come!" She said, giving Ayumi a smile as she took her hand and walked away.

Ayumi felt a big relief at Mayu's answer, and when Mayu gave her a smile, she gave her one as well. As they started walking she felt nervous, but also happy that she had Mayu to talk to about this sort of thing. When they were a few meters away they stopped, and she let go of Mayu's hand.

Mayu started walking, still wondering wanted to talk about, it could be anything. Soon they stopped and when Ayumi pulled her hand away, she did the same. "So…What do you want to talk about?" Now Mayu was really curious, as Ayumi's expression was very serious.

When Mayu asked her what she wanted to talk about her heart started to beat extra hard in her chest. She started to get anxious and a blush came to her face. "Uhm…I-I think…I…like Yoshiki…You know, really much…I love him." As soon as the words were out, she felt such a relief. Now when she said it out laud, she knew. This feeling she had had for a few months, it was love.

Mayu was a bit shocked Ayumi had actually said those things, sure, she had been a bit different around him this month, but she didn't thought she loved him. She was really glad for her best friend. Love was something very special. "Ah, Ayumi! I'm so happy for you!" she then gave her a tight hug.

Ayumi felt glad at Mayu's reaction, and when she hugged her, she hugged her back. Then she pulled away. "The problem is…I don't know how to say it… if I even can say it."

At Ayumi's words Mayu felt a bit sad for her friend. "Just tell him! And don't be afraid! I mean everyone in class 2-9 can see that he likes you!" She said, trying to convince her friend to confess.

Ayumi was still very doubtful about the fact that Yoshiki liked her. "But what if he doesn't!?" She was desperate, she wanted him so badly.

Mayu saw the doubt in Ayumi's face, and at her words she almost became angry. "Ayumi, listen to me! He loves you, I know it! Haven't it ever crossed your mind!? The way he looks at you, and the fact he always protect you. And earlier when you got off the bus, you were holding hands! I didn't saw him protest, only smile and blush! He loves you goddammit!" She was a bit angry at Ayumi right now for being so blind.

As Mayu yelled at her, her mind went back to all the times she spent with Yoshiki, and Mayu were right. He was always so kind and protective. For a few more seconds she just stared at Mayu in confusion. "Uhhgh…Uhmm…" was all she managed to get out as her mind still worked on what just happened.

When Mayu was done she just stood there, panting. Then she looked up at Ayumi and saw her confused expression. She started to regret what she had done, not the words, but how she said it. "S-sorry…for yelling at you. She said quickly, sad tone in her voice.

Ayumi just continued to stare at Mayu, everything soon seemed a bit brighter. Maybe she would actually confess to him, she wasn't sure yet but she felt more confident. At Mayu's apology she came back to reality. She grabbed Mayu by her arms and pulled her in for a tight hug.

May was surprised when Ayumi hugged her, but she was happy. Maybe she had actually helped her. "A-Ayumi?"

Ayumi pushed Mayu away lightly, her eyes were wet and she smiled. "Thank you Mayu…For everything. If you ever need help, just let me know!" She was so happy right now.

Mayu felt warm and happy when Ayumi thanked her. "I'm just glad I could help!" She said giving her a big smile. "Shall we go back? You don't want to let Yoshiki wait!" The last thing she said she just said to tease Ayumi.

Ayumi was sure her face turned deep red when Mayu mentioned Yoshiki. "Uh…Y-yeah, we should…probably go back." She said in a try to calm herself down. Then they started to walk back towards their friends.

Mayu started to giggle at Ayumi's red face, it was something you didn't saw very often. When they started to walk she looked over to Ayumi, she looked nervous, but happy. She was glad that she was able to help her. When they came back to the others she stopped and looked at Ayumi with soft eyes. "You ready?" She asked curiously.

Ayumi stopped when they came back to her friends and she heard Mayu's question. "I think so." She probably couldn't be more ready then she was.

Mayu looked at her with a smile. "Good luck!" She said, and after a while she turned around to go back to her other friends.

Ayumi nodded at Mayu's _good luck._ She then turned to look at Yoshiki. He still sat on the same stone as he did when she left. Her heart pounded quicker as she came closer to him.

Yoshiki watched as Ayumi and Mayu walked away from everyone. He wondered what they were talking about, but it wasn't his business after all. After a few minutes he thought he heard Mayu screaming at Ayumi, but he couldn't hear what they said. He started to get worried, were they arguing? He tried not to think about that now. But soon they came back smiling and laughing. Then Ayumi started to walk towards him, his heart started pounding in his chest.

Ayumi were still nervous, she looked at him, and he looked at her. She was still thinking about what to say. She started to regret this decision, but it was too late to back out now. "Uhh…Hi Yoshiki." She said with a shaky voice.

Soon Ayumi stood in front of him, he wondered what she wanted. "Hi…Ayumi, what's up?" He really needed to calm down, she just stood in front of him, why was he so nervous?

She looked down at him, a blush came to her cheeks as he spoke. "Uhm…nothing…I-I mean…can we talk?" If she thought this question was hard, then how would the real confession work? Even though this was hard, she knew she needed to do this. She wouldn't be able to rest her mind until she knew.

When she started to blush he did it to, but he was pretty sure his blush were more visible. "Uhh…S-sure." He answered, what could she possibly want to talk to him about, not that he didn't like it. He loved to spend time with her. He just wanted to know.

Ayumi looked Yoshiki deep into the eyes, and at his answer she became all warm inside. "G-good…come…" She said with a pleading voice, not because she thought she needed to use that voice, it sort of just came out.

Yoshiki rose from the stone and took Ayumi's hand, just as she did before. He really loved the feeling of her hand in his own. Then they started walking.

When Yoshiki took her hand it felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. That he took her hand, it was a good sign, right? She didn't know but had a feeling it was. She didn't really know where they were going, she thought the meadow would be a good place. She didn't spoke during the whole walk, just felt how good his hand felt in hers.

Yoshiki kept quiet as they walked, soon he saw the meadow and guessed that was the place they were going to. They stopped and he felt how Ayumi pulled her hand back. What was she going to ask?

When they got to the meadow Ayumi stopped and let go of Yoshiki's hand. She looked him in the eyes with a small smile on her face. She was really nervous, but it was too late to stop now. "Yoshiki…I…I really like you! And I can't live without knowing if you feel the same. Even though you don't, I just want to know! I love you…" She couldn't believe she actually said that, it felt good now when it was out, but then she became really nervous again as she waited for an answer.

Yoshiki just stared at her, he couldn't believe what she just said. Was this really happening? He soon realized that he needed to give her an answer, but nothing came. His brain was still trying to make sense of what just happened.

Ayumi really started to get nervous when he didn't replied, it felt like hours of silence, and it was killing her. "Come on…Say something! Please!" She was desperate, she wanted to know. She was pretty sure her heart couldn't beat faster then it did right now, she just wanted an answer.

At the sound of her voice he came back to reality, and realized he had left her without an answer. "I love you too…" He said, then he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Then he pressed his lips against hers.

Ayumi felt such a relief when he said he loved her, and her heart melted when his lips met hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Everything felt so good, Yoshiki was warm, and his lips were soft. She loved this feeling, and she loved him.

When Ayumi kissed him back his hands let go of her shoulders, and instead wrapped around her waist. It felt so good, and at this moment he thought his heart was going to explode.

Ayumi became warm when she felt his hands on her waist. She never wanted to pull away, but she had to since she felt her lungs burning for air, and breathing wasn't something she could skip doing. She panted heavily as she pulled away. She then leaned closer to him and laid her forehead on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

When Ayumi pulled away he found himself panting for air, since everything he could think of during the kiss was Ayumi. When she put her forehead against his shoulder he pulled her in for a tight hug. For a while they both stayed quiet, and Yoshiki was just taking in her warmth. "I love you…so much." He whispered in her ear, he had loved her for so long, and now here she was, in his arms.

When Yoshiki said he loved her, Ayumi raised her head, she looked him in the eyes, and gave him a small smile. "I love you too…" As soon as she said that she felt warm. She then leaned forward again, giving him a light kiss.

Yoshiki smiled against her at her words, and when she kissed him, he kissed her back, and then pulled her even closer to him. He could now feel her body against his own. But when he pulled her, he had to move one of his feet a bit, and when he did that he lost his balance, and fell to the ground, dragging Ayumi with him.

Ayumi felt his warmth when he pulled her closer to him. She didn't really know what just happened, they were kissing, and the next thing she knew was that she was on top of him, and the both of them were on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern, hoping that he wasn't hurt.

Yoshiki opened his eyes to see Ayumi lying on top of him. He blushed and looked at her face, she looked a bit worried. "Yeah, I'm fine…Sorry…I was a bit clumsy." He said with a smile on his face. "How about you?" then he took some of her dark blue hair and put it behind her ear so he could see her face better

Ayumi giggled a bit when he said he was clumsy, and then she gave him a smile. "I'm fine." She then felt his hand move from her hair to her cheek. She closed her eyes and drowned herself in his touch. Then she took his free hand in one of hers, and her other hand rested on his shoulder. After a few seconds of just staring at each other she felt his lips on hers once again.

Yoshiki smiled, Ayumi's cheeks were so soft, he then pressed his lips against hers again. He loved how her lips felt against his own. His one hand still holding her cheek, started to move to the back of her head, then down on her neck. Then it moved down her spine and stopped at her waist. His other hand squeezing hers as he deepened the kiss.

When Yoshiki's hand squeezed hers she squeezed back, and when he deepened the kiss, her other hand, that wasn't occupied by his, moved down his arm, then up again, then to the back of his head, playing with his hair. She never wanted this moment to end, but sadly it had to. When she a few minutes later heard Mayu's and 's voices. Followed by Naomi's, Seiko's, Satoshi's and Sakutaro's. She broke away. "We should…probably stop…they're…looking for us…" she said, panting. She was a bit sad that they had to stop.

When Yoshiki heard the voices of his friends, and felt Ayumi pull away, he became a bit disappointed. Ayumi sat up and got off him, then he sat up himself. "Yeah…we probably should…" He stood on his feet again, then he hold out a hand to Ayumi to help her up. She took his hand and he helped her up, then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

Ayumi took his hand, and as soon as she stood on her own feet again, she felt his lips once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and one of her hands moved to the back of his head. At the same time she felt one of his hands on her waist, and the other one on her back. "Well, it looks like we found them!" She heard 's familiar voice as she broke the kiss looking at her friends. Mayu had a big smile on her face, Sakutaro just stared, smiled against them as she waited, Naomi and Seiko giggled, and Satoshi just smiled, then spoke. "Well, the bus is here now, so if we want to come home today, we need to hurry." Ayumi started to blush.

Yoshiki watched his friends closely. "You're right man, we should hurry!" Was everything he said. Then he took Ayumi's hand again and followed his other friends. He then looked at Ayumi and whispered. "It's not like it was the last time we kissed." He then smiled against her, happy that she was there.

Ayumi walked by Yoshiki's side and when he whispered to her, she started to giggle. She was so happy right now. She loved him, and was really happy to finally know. To know that he loved her.

**Theoddkid: So, what did you think? Please leave a review! Thank you for reading! More to come! ;)**


End file.
